Portable lighters are commonly used for lighting cigarettes, tobacco pipes, cigars, charcoal grills, pilots of gas appliances, fireplaces, water-heaters, and campfires. These portable lighters are typically activated by a user opening a cap, manually flicking a wheel to create a spark, and depressing a button that allows lighter fluid to flow. Unfortunately, these typical portable lighters have no safety mechanism to prevent an unauthorized user, such as a child, from activating a flame and accidently causing fire and bodily injuries, or other unauthorized users from intentionally causing fires. While some portable lighters have incorporated safety precaution mechanisms to deal with the possibility of misuse of a portable lighter, such examples include a portable lighter that incorporates a gas valve button that will not allow lighter fluid to flow unless a force of an adult finger is applied to the gas valve button, and a portable lighter that incorporates an electronic alphanumeric keypad to control access to the portable lighter's ignition mechanisms. These examples, however, have their shortcomings in that they are not user-friendly for the authorized user and the safety mechanisms that are in place can easily be tampered by a child.
With respect to the portable lighter that incorporates a gas valve button, requiring the force of an adult's finger, an authorized adult user may not always be able to apply the force necessary to activate the button or an older aged child may have the ability to apply a force that mimics that of an adult. With respect to the alphanumeric keypad and requiring a security code to activate the lighter, an authorized user may forget the security code or a child can gain access to the code by merely viewing the authorized user enter the security code.
Thus, a long-felt need exists in the art for a portable lighter that is able to easily recognize the authorized user of the portable lighter and that is able to prevent an unauthorized user, e.g., a child, from mimicking the authorized user. The incorporation of a biometric sensor and biometric data, such as a fingerprint sensor and a fingerprint data, satisfies the aforementioned needs.